A Prisoner's Plane Words
by ASDFers
Summary: He was imprisoned for trying to save his homeland. She was imprisoned because her body began to fail her. When they met on opposite sides of an iron fence, the only thing connecting these two Prisoners, was a Paper Plane.
1. Of Projects and Storybooks

**Chapter I**

**Of Projects and Storybooks**

**Written by A Rock (aka. Shyion's Brother. AN for more info.)  
**

_Sitting comfortably? Good enough lighting? Alright then. Now, let's begin our little tale.

* * *

_**  
**

_In some place, at some time…_

_A young man was being carried by two large, burly men, one holding each of his arms as they took him through a catacomb of buildings. His body was limp, his feet dragging on the ground as his unkempt blond hair covered most of his face, his soul crushed even as his hands formed fists with knuckles of white._

_Finally the three reached a single building, its intimidating brick walls rising high as three men dressed in complete black stood by its iron doors, rifles held firmly in hand._

"_The Commandant said to toss this tramp in with the rest of them." One of the two men said to the three standing at attention. The three looked at each other very briefly, before nodding as one ushered them in._

_The first room they entered was relatively small and cramped, the discarded clothes folded into neat piles on one side of the room. Suitcases, handbags, personal effects were also stacked alongside them as the tiles glistened with malignant intent. But the blond didn't care about all of that; instead letting himself be pulled onwards through a large metal door._

_Roughly, he was tossed in as he landed on all fours, wincing slightly in pain before looking back again at the two men._

"_I don't know why the hell he let you get off so easily, but rest assured that you're still going to end up like all the rest of them!" One of his escorts jeered at him as they began closing the doors, hundreds of people already within the room, completely naked, watched them._

_He turned around to look at the doors closing, before his eyes suddenly opened, realisation dawning upon him._

"_No!' He shouted finally before leaping forward at the last moment. But he was too late, the doors shutting close with a metallic _clang_ as he pounded the door with his fist._

"_Damnit! No! It can't end like this, you fucking assholes! Just one more time! Can't you just let me talk to her one more time!" He shouted and screamed in rage as he continued hammering the door, but to no avail._

_After a few moments his movements weakened and his hammering stopped as he slouched against the metal doors, staring into the dark room, waiting for the inevitable to happen._

_It came duly, silently._

_A whiff of almond permeated through the air as people, ignoring the smell, looked at each other in confusion at the lack of water from the shower heads._

_Suddenly from the crowd, a scream erupted as a man in the far corner convulsed in pain, clutching his chest as he toppled over. Very soon, dozens were soon to join him. Men, women, children, the elderly, all began to convulse in pain as a silent killer wafted through the air. And the man, was no exception even as he spied something within the deepening darkness.

* * *

_

"Mmm…There's so many torn and missing pages in this fossil of a book…Oh well, we'll just have to leave that bit alone then…"

* * *

_The blond sat up slowly as he leaned against a wall to support himself, his free hand grasping his throat tightly, moving it slowly down to his chest, above his heart. His nails dug into flesh, blood flowing down and staining his striped fatigues, his breathing weakening with every breath he took._

'_Am I going to die here?' he asked himself as tears flowed from his eyes as the burning pain within his chest grew, spreading throughout his body. 'I can't breathe…My chest burns like an inferno… God, am I truly going to die here, in this darkness? Please…'_

_He looked up towards the black roof of this small hut, even as many others around him began falling to the ground._

"_Please...All I…wanted to know…What…" He whimpered with his last few breaths._

_Then, his shadowed figure too began falling to the ground, colliding with a weak _thump_ as a small ball of paper rolled out of his hands._

"_Was Your…Name…"_

_Then, as his last breath left him, he closed his eyes as his body ceased to move.

* * *

_

The shuffling of papers can be heard in the library as high shelves stacked with books upon books could be seen everywhere.

Somewhere within the library, a young blonde girl sat, a large pile of opened books dropped beside her in a rush. Yet for some reason her rush had been stalled, as she flicked through the pages of a single, tattered and aged book she held in her hands, her eyes glued to the pages that were available.

* * *

_In some place, at some time…_

_A young woman laid in bed, the clean smell of the white hospital surrounding her as she breathed shallowly, her eyes closed. Accompanying her breaths, was the soft, constant buzzing of an electrocardiograph, the humungous machine etching out peaks and lines in time to her heartbeats._

'_I can't move…' she whispered in her mind, amidst a myriad of changing and morphing images and words passing through the black abyss she saw in her mind's eye._

'_How long have I been like this…I can't walk at all anymore…I can't speak clearly at all anymore…I can't see nor hear properly…I can't eat properly either, I can't…move anything at all…I can't, even…even think clearly…"_

"…_But yet…you're still there, despite everything…'_

_Through the abyss, she saw a young blond man standing, his back turned to her. Even amidst the chaos that was clouding her mind, that figure still rang true and clear even after so long._

_Her hand reached out…_

'_Why…can't I move it…' She thought, as she saw her hands were bound tightly by a black ghostly mist by her side. "Even here…I can't move properly either…"_

_As she tried to move her hands, fighting against the mist, the chaos within her mind suddenly cleared, exposing a scene she both dreaded to remember, yet yearned for.

* * *

_

"Grah, it's missing here too…Meh, skip again~…"

* * *

"_I shouldn't have pretended to be strong…" She whispered, her pure, weak voice reverberating throughout the room._

"_Dear..." A man said, looking up suddenly from a chair on the opposite side of the room._

_His eyes were clouded, deep dark bags forming beneath them, behind his hard cold spectacles._

_He stood up, walking over to the bedside as his face was contorted with both worry and false hope as he saw the trail of tears leaking from her eyes, staining the white pillow._

"_When I said goodbye to you…I shouldn't have done it…" She continued, heedless of the man. "I shouldn't have pretended to be strong…I'm sorry…Sorry…I still…I still want to see you again…again…Just one more time…"_

_A brief rustle of paper could be heard as a small paper plane fell out of the girl's hands onto the floor, the soft crunch sounding like a bombshell to the man._

_But he kept quiet at this, watching the plane there on the ground for a few more moments before turning around and smashing the wall with his fist, the small vase containing a yellow rose rattling gently on the tabletop next to the bed. He gritted his teeth as his blond hair drew over his own face, tears of his own trickling down his pale skin._

"_Mmm…" The girl moaned as her cloudy eyes opened slightly to look around, finally aware of the man who then immediately responded to her._

"_Yes, sweetheart…" He said clearly as he knelt down by the bedside. He watched her mouth form incoherent words, even so knowing what she wanted and knowing how wrong things have gone._

_Silently, he picked up the fallen plane from the ground, guiding it back to her hand as he clasped it firmly, but gently, within his own two large hands._

"_Go to him, my dear…I'm sorry, for everything." He spoke finally, as he released his grip, smiling sadly._

_Her eyes slowly opened wider as she felt it, her hand slowly enclosing around the plane, gently so as not to crush it, but firmly as if it meant the world to her._

_Slowly, the girl's mouth turned upwards, a smile that he never thought he would see again, a sight that brought even more tears to his eyes even as he knelt firmly by her side, watching her closely._

"_Thank you…" She whispered as her eyes closed, her mouth still smiling, her final word mouthed only as she finally lost the strength to speak, her last breath leaving her as the electrocardiograph went flat, its constant, mechanical buzzing unheeding of the moment._

_He knew it was flat. He didn't even have to look._

_It was a few more moments as he stared at her now lifeless, smiling face, before he buried his own in his hands, kneeling by the bedside, as he let himself cry, his convulsed, pitiful sobs rebounding everywhere in the lonely room.

* * *

_

"Hey…" A voice asked.

The girl continued to read intently, her eyes fixated onto the book.

"HEY!" The voice again shouted. "RIN! CLASSES ARE STARTING IN 15 MINUTES!"

"Yargh!" She exclaimed in surprise as her body turned, her hands hiding the book behind her back as if it were her personal diary. "Ah, Len! Don't do that!"

"Ah shut up." He dug his ear with his right pinky, his left hand on his hip as he watched his twin on the floor.

He was dressed in his trademark knee-length pants and white sailor T-shirt, a loose yellow necktie hanging limply from his neck as he looked at her with his blue eyes.

"Nothing else was working. Now come on, classes are starting soon and we're gonna be late if you don't start moving!"

"Ugh, again?" She moaned. "We just had classes…"

She in turn was dressed in her trademark shorts and sailor top, the yellow bow around her neck identical to the white one resting atop her head.

"An hour ago." He filled in the blank exasperated. "What the hell have you been doing anyway? You just rushed off after the last class like your life depended on it!"

"Erm, well…" She turned around too look at the pile of books behind her, each half opened and dumped onto the floor and each other, some pages folding onto themselves.

"History books?" He looked between the pile and her sceptically, before his eyes widened and he began nodding his head in understanding. "You haven't finished that essay you?"

She blinked several times as she watched him, the book still behind her back before looking away.

"How much have you done anyway?" She asked him back immediately.

"Oh, well, about seven-eighths or so?" He said, shaking his flat hand in front of him.

She kept quiet, knowing that she had nothing else to say before her eyes widened as she grinned.

"Leeennnn…" She said as she turned to him, still smiling.

"…I know what you're thinking." He said, sighing before turning away. "Nope, nope and nope. You're doing that essay yourself, I ain't gonna waste my time writing yours up for you."

"Aww, come on!" She moaned, pulling a face at him behind his back. "At least just give me a few pointers and stuff to start off with!"

"Grah, fine then." He said, turning around with his hands on his hips. "You won't stop pestering me to help you later anyway..."

"And then it'd end up me writing it for you by the end of it too." He whispered under his breath.

"Yeah!" She shouted, ignoring his last words as she punched the air enthusiastically.

"I'll help you when we get back home; we still have one more class to go to and you still need to pack up all those." He nodded at the books by her. "You're also going to have a hard time explaining to the librarian about all those creases you made…"

"Shaddup! Just help me!" She was already working through the pile of books beside her, folding the pages flat somewhat and stuffing them in a random order into the shelf.

"Ugh…" Len sighed again before coming over, apparently used to this behaviour as he helped his sister put the books back.

"What about this one though?" He asked her as he finished his section, holding up the book that she was reading before, his line of books stacked neatly and in order. He began to flip through the pages, seeing a large number of pages in varying states of disrepair. "…You didn't…" He gasped as his eyes widened, seeing how badly the book was damaged.

"No, no no!" She shouted, shaking her head as she grabbed the book from him. "I wanna borrow that…and it was like this when I found it."

He looked at her quizzically; how can something that badly damaged help her out at all, before rolling his eyes and standing up. "Meh, whatever, let's get going, we're gonna be late." He got up, the girl quickly doing the same, before they walked out of the library, to their next class.

* * *

"And that concludes today's lesson." The teacher said, smiling as he closed the book with a firm thud, surveying the class as they immediately brought out their bags and moved to pack.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted…" Rin slumped onto the table, her hands falling straight down off the desk.

"Pfft, you're a real piece of work you know that?" Len commented dryly as he collected his books. "Come on, we gotta get back and sort out that essay of yours.

"Can we wait a moment?" She pleaded, looking up at him from the desk. "I don't think my brain can handle walking right now…"

"Ugh." He slapped his forehead as he looked at her.

"Everything alright, Len?" A voice asked him from behind.

The boy turned to see the man who had addressed him, smiling as he did so.

"Ah, no, its nothing, Hiyama-sensei." He said, looking at their teacher.

He was dressed in a simple black suit, a blue tie completing his figure as his brown eyes watched them behind spectacles, partially obscured by his equally brown hair.

"Heh, I'll assume it's just Rin being Rin then." He said, smiling back at the boy.

"We all know how she is." A nonchalant voice commented behind the girl.

"Still working on your phone I see, Neru." The man said, turning around slightly to look at the source of the voice.

The blonde girl was busy typing into her phone, her long hair pulled into a ponytail hanging off behind her chair as the beeps continued, her trademark sleeveless grey shirt accompanied by a loose yellow tie and frilled miniskirt.

"Hey, I am here you know!" She shouted, pouting at the two from the desk.

"Anyway, enough about that." Kiyoteru said, still smiling as he turned to Rin. "Might I ask as to what you were doing, staring down at your lap for half of my lesson?" He asked her innocently, still smiling.

"Ah! Er…" She jumped slightly, twisting her body away from them so as to completely hide it.

"Come on, hand it over." He said softly, holding out his hand to her even as he continued to smile.

"Ugh…" She turned around in defeat, holding out the book she had borrowed from the library in both hands to her teacher.

"Hmm, this is interesting…" He said as he picked the book from her hands, studying it carefully as he read the book's title. "I never thought I'd see this guy again…"

"Ah, that was…" Rin began explaining, before she realised what he said. "…What?"

"I remember reading this book back in my days as a student…" He commented as he ran his hand over the spine and the cover. "It was a very good story, despite the fact that none of it really happened, it was based on lots of facts." He blinked once, before turning to her again. "This is as research for that essay your history teacher set you, right?"

"Ah, um, er…Yeah! That's right!" She said, brightening. "I found it in the library today and thought it was very interesting, so I thought that it'd help me out."

"Hmm…" he waved the book in front of his face as he scanned through the pages, noting their condition. "Well, judging by the condition of the pages, you won't be able to get too much out of this copy. How much do you know about the Second World War, anyway?"

"Um…Ah…" She muttered, racking her brain for any information that she could bring up, her teacher sighing as he saw her fluster.

"How about you, Neru?" He asked, hoping for a better answer from the other girl behind them.

"Well, I was gonna look up some stuff tonight when I get back…" She said, her eyes still on her phone as she replied.

"Mmm…And how about you, Len?" He asked, not completely satisfied as he turned to the boy.

"Well I have almost finished that essay already so, I'd say I know enough." He said confidently.

"Well, that's reassuring at least." He nodded, smiling. "But do you know anything about what they called the 'Holocaust'?" He asked again.

The twins kept silent at this, the word evidently completely foreign to them as they looked at each other, then at their teacher, shaking their heads as they did so.

"Mmm, not too surprised." He said, holding the book in his hands as he leant back onto a desk. "It's one of those more, inconvenient parts, of history that not everyone wishes were true." He took a brief while to formulate his words carefully.

"Well, our history teacher is a bit of a slacker at least to say." Rin said openly.

"Why is that so special though?" Len asked. "I thought history was written by people there at the time, so something like that shouldn't be so special."

"Frankly speaking, not many people survived the Holocaust." Their teacher said, his eyes gazing sadly at the book. "This book you picked out is both a very interesting read, and full of information as well. Too bad it's in such bad shape; I think both of you'll like it very much." He turned over to Rin, smiling before he continued.

"And I'm quite sure your history teacher'll be quite impressed to see you can write an essay about it as well."

At the mention of that, the full attention of the three was upon him. A good story that can help in an essay? Now that was something unique alright. Even Neru had her interest piqued, the beeps of her phone slowing down as she overheard the conversation.

"Hiyama-sensei…" Rin began, smiling. "Would you mind telling us the story then?"

"Yeah, since the book looks like it's missing half of its contents anyway." Len commented, leaning on his own desk in anticipation as Neru behind them nodded her consent, her attention still fixed mostly on her phone.

"Mmm, well it's been a long time, but I think I can remember most of the details." The man said, sitting down on the chair next to him. "It'll take a while for me to finish up the entire story though." He turned around to look at the class, almost empty already. "If you do have anything you need to do, I suggest I tell you this story some other time."

"No, no, it's fine!" Rin said, shaking her head as she gave her consent, worried that she wouldn't get anything done for the essay. And eager to hear what the rest of the story had to say.

"Yeah, I should be fine with that, I guess." Len said, sitting down on the desk in preparation, Neru nodding her head behind them.

"Ok then…" Kiyoteru began as he opened up the tattered book, reading through the remnants of the first page quickly to refresh his memory.

"Let's begin, in the Summer of 1943…"

* * *

_**I should probably mention that I am Shyion's brother; I'm abusing her third of the account cause I'm too lazy to make my own. Propper introduction will come later. 8D**_

**Hmmm...I'll put up a proper introduction for myself in some other, later chapter but for now, legal stuffs first.  
**

**As per usual, the disclaimer for Vocaloid fanfics in general:**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID NOR ANY OTHER ASSOCIATED PROGRAMS; THAT PLEASURE IS RESTRICTED TO YAMAHA & CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA. AND NOW SONY AS WELL.  
**

**Now, what Kiyoteru has missed out before reading the book to his students, is ANOTHER disclaimer which was unfortunately not present in the copy that they have. HOWEVER, I do have another copy of the disclaimer, which is as follows:**

_**This story uses various incidents, events and places of World War II to construct a story purely for reading pleasure. Hence, the names of several places, and dates of events, will be mentioned throughout the course of this story, but the mention of any names or descriptions that resemble any real-life characters are purely coincidental. While it is based on many incidents commonly held as being true, no event within this story has actually taken place in the real world as described. There will however, be hints at other real events that have, had, or are taking place that are outside of this story's scope.**_

**The two disclaimers above will be mentioned HERE, and NOWHERE ELSE within the story to save space for my other ramblings that I'm sure you'd all want to hear 8D.**

**And yes, I know I did miss their birthday by 1 day, but better late than never right?  
**

28/12/2010


	2. CASTing the Die

**Chapter II**

**CASTing the Die  
**

_All the World's a Stage, and All the Men and Women merely Players upon it._

_Before any good story can be told, its players, must be introduced._

_

* * *

_

'Another day as usual…'

The man stood at full attention, the unmistakeable red brick guardhouse obscuring his vision of the blood-red horizon and the train tracks leading from it.

Like the entrance to hell.

His cold, hard impassable eyes obscured by the spectacles he wore. His black helmet was pulled over his brown-haired head to hide his equally-brown eyes from the piercing sun even as his body sweated within his black uniform, the unmistakeable red armband fastened firmly around his right bicep.

There, he heard the train approaching, its unmistakeable chugging clearly heard within the silent gathering as hundreds of men dressed in black waited at the station for the next delivery.

'Right on time, as usual.' He thought, his head turning very quickly to the large clock fastened on the station house. 'I wonder how many will survive the selections today…'

Very quickly the train came into view, the giant lumbering hulk of metal chugging through the gatehouse, down the tracks and skidding to a halt at the station. Immediately as it stopped, the iron doors of the cargo carriages opened as iron ramps were dropped onto the floor.

On cue, waiting guards dressed in complete black marched up into the dark carriages, their boots thumping dully as they brought out hundreds of civilians from the carriages.

The civilians began lining up in columns, ushered and ordered by the guards, the man himself having a column in front of him.

"Right." He said curtly to the one in front of him, a young man still in his prime. By his word, a guard took a hold of him and led him towards a slowly-growing group of civilians.

"Left." He said immediately as the next came into view, a young woman with a baby, no more than a year old, still hanging in her arms. At his word, another guard ushered her over towards another group, its population growing at least twice as fast as the other. His eyes were stone cold on each and every one in front of him, his directions given within a split second of each coming into view.

'The ones to the right will be admitted into the camp.' He thought to himself as he saw the column in front of him diminish. 'The ones to the left…' He called out for a doctor as the next subject came before him, wheezing and coughing as she did so.

"Do you have to call me for this lost case?" The man said as he approached him, a black suitcase in his hand. "It's obvious about what happens to sickly ones like these." He pointed his suitcase at her, before turning around and continuing down the line.

The man signed as he watched him go. "Left." He shouted, not bothering to turn back again until the woman had been taken away. "Left." He said again as a young girl, who couldn't have been older than ten came before him.

"Sir, sir…" The man behind her asked, a hand firmly grasping her shoulders. "Where are we going now actually? She…Is my daughter, and I want her to stay close to me…"

"We're sending some of you for showers and de-lousing first." The black-clad man said, smiling sadly at him. "The rest of you we're sending to the barracks to set up your bunks for now. For you, to the barracks; we will reunite you later. Right."

"I see…" He said, before speaking a few words to the child as the two were separated, their hands waving goodbye to each other.

'I hope you do treasure those last few words…' He thought grimly to himself as he continued his evaluation.

Very quickly the lines diminished as those sent to the 'Right' walked across the rail tracks and into the main compound, surrounded by high, solid, and dominating white walls. The man then quickly joined a group of other men, gathering by the 'Left' group.

"This is everyone?" He asked one of the guards next to the group.

"Yeah, looks like this is everyone from this shipment." He replied, holding his rifle firmly in hand.

"Alright then, let's go." He said, before turning around and motioning to the guards surrounding the cluster, who then forced the group into a column, following the man and the guards at the front. Their boots and shoes made an ominous march through this silent half of the station.

Very quickly the large group reached a low, red brick building with a number of people, dressed in striped prison fatigues, stood to attention alongside a few more guards.

"Alright everyone!" The man shouted out as the group reached the gates, the civilians forming a long line stretching out in front of him. "You lot are to have a shower, and undergo de-lousing before being admitted into the camp." A few murmurs came from the group about louses and their lack thereof, but the guards quickly silenced them.

"Please go into the building and undress in the front room." He continued after silence was regained. "Leave all your personal effects and clothes there. When you are done, step into the shower chamber next door." He clapped his hands as he finished, the guards ushering the civilians into the building as they stood outside, waiting for them to finish.

Very quickly the men, women and children finished undressing, before walking into shower chamber. As they all began filing in, the man noticed the young girl he had separated from her father walking in. He gritted his teeth as he watched her disappear, cursing himself as he steeled his will, rooting his feet in place as his breathing deepened.

As soon as they were all filed in, a number of the guards stepped through and closed the solid iron doors leading into the dark chambers, locking them with an ominous clang.

At that moment he signalled to the men in prison fatigues, who grimly disappeared around the side of the building with several other men clad in black, picking up small metal canisters along the way.

"Those sent to the right are admitted into the camp, where they will live out the rest of their short lives with hard labour." He spoke softly after a brief moment so nobody could hear him. "Those sent to the left…"

"Are to be gassed to death."

As if by cue, a hundred screams of pain erupted from the building, chaos gripping all those inside as a silent, deadly killer weaved its way within their lungs. The pounding of their fists could be heard on the walls and even on the metal door, the man's heart taking an equally hard beating within.

"I hope you do treasure those last few words…Because they will be the last you will have between the two of you." He continued.

It wasn't even ten minutes before the screams began to abate, an ominous silence as the feel of death slowly descended around those standing in front of the building.

"Kiyoteru!" A voice shouted from behind him as the man turned around, recognising the voice.

"Commandant, Sir!" He shouted in reply, saluting.

"At ease." The blond man said as he walked up to him, the man's black felt cap covering his bespectacled eyes as he walked up to the waiting man. His black clothes were unmistakeably that of an officer, his rank emblazoned on his right shoulder above the red armband.

"How may I be of service, sir?" Kiyoteru replied, his hand falling back to his side.

"I need you to escort our shipment on the train to our subcamp." He said curtly, smiling tiredly at the man. "I…need to return back to Berlin very quickly. My daughter..."

"I will take care of it, sir." He nodded his reply in understanding, before saluting again.

"I am sure you will. Thank you." His superior saluted in return, before turning around again with his escort, disappearing among the rows of buildings.

'Another day as usual at Auschwitz Birkenau.' Kiyoteru thought to himself, before turning around and moving off in another direction to carry out his orders.

_'Oh, what a wretched man I am…'_

* * *

"Alright then…" The young man said as he looked briefly around the trunk of a tree. "The guards are changing out in a few more minutes…Everyone ready?" He turned around to look at the group of 20 or so youngsters like himself as they nodded their agreement.

They were a rough bunch, a group of young men and women who had decided to do something to help out their oppressed homeland, Poland, rather than sit back and watch having it whipped to its demise like a slave.

'And I'm the unlikely leader of them all eh…' The young blond said as he smiled grimly. 'Today we're gonna take out this fuel depot; it's a major stopping point for tanks and convoys so there'll be plenty to bomb.'

The man was dressed in tight-fitting, irregularly coloured dark trousers and another tattered, sleeveless dark green shirt. His sturdy combat boots crunched the cobblestone ground as he held a bolt-action rifle in his hands with two stick grenades by his waist alongside a smoke grenade. His group, all hidden within the shadows were dressed in similar clothes as his own.

"Alright then, let's go over the plan one more time." He nodded his acknowledgement, before speaking again. "You eleven, you're with me." He gestured at a group in the shadows. "We'll create as much of a distraction as we can among the guards. Miku, Kaito." He pointed to the two as he continued.

"Find both the telephone and power wires and cut them so they won't be getting any reinforcements anytime soon; out here they shouldn't have a wireless so we're OK. We're giving you three minutes to find them and cut them." He saw the teal-haired woman and blue-haired man nod their agreement within the shadows, before he continued issuing orders.

"The rest of you, find and plant as many explosives on the fuel tanks and vehicles as you can. Remember everyone; we only have 15 minutes before those bombs go, and the entire district will be on us. We have to get in, plant, then get out. We can't stay to help anyone who gets left behind, remember that."

"Yes, sir." The group said in unison.

"Ok…" He turned around the oak tree again. "They're changing…Miku, Kaito, Go!" He whispered his command, his eyes seeing two figures disappear from the corner of his eyes. "Three minutes…" He began counting in his head as he watched around the oak tree.

"177…178…179…Alright everyone, let's go!" He shouted, before tossing his smoke grenade into the middle of the depot.

The metal canister collided with the floor in a few dull clangs, before rolling in front of a guard and spewing its white contents everywhere with a hiss.

A large number of angry shouts could be heard within the smoke as the guards rushed around trying to find their way, calling out to each other in preparation for an attack. A number raced to the main building in an attempt to call up support as chaos ensued.

Within the smoke, the rebels rushed around, quickly identifying the guards with their black uniforms within the white mist. Quickly and as silently as possible they put down their targets with a point-blank shot in the head, the muffled bangs obscured slightly by the chaos.

The smoke, and the guard's initial disorientation didn't last for very long however, and very soon the rebels found themselves in a dangerous gunfight within the depot's iron tanks and stone buildings.

"Shit, they're on to us!" One of the rebels muttered, even as he pulled the trigger and sent a man toppling back with a shot to the head.

"We supposed to keep them distracted anyway!" Another said, pulling the bolt back on her rifle behind a building.

"Len, we got the wires!" Kaito shouted as he and Miku appeared around a fuel tank.

"Good work; we don't need to worry too much about reinforcements then." The blond shouted back as he turned to them.

'Good, they're safe at least.' Len smiled at the two as they approached, rifle in hand.

"Sir, we're out of explosives!" Another group of two came around a building on the opposite side.

"Alright, we're almost done here!" Len shouted jubilantly.

'This is going pretty well…' He thought to himself as he counted how many of his group he still had left with him. 'My group lost one in the smoke; there's still ten here. Two of the saboteurs came back, and Miku and Kaito are safe for now…Still another five more of the bombers to come back then…' His mind was brought back to the present by a sudden rumbling sound coming from within the camp.

"Oh shit…" He cursed as his ears recognised the sounds. "It's a Tank!"

"They have a Tank!" Kaito shouted in surprise.

"We're fucked if they have a Tank!" One of his group shouted.

"We don't have any Anti-Tank weapons with us!" Another shouted.

"We're all gonna be killed!" Miku shouted. "Len, do something!"

"Alright!" He shouted, plans forming within his brain as he looked around the corner, seeing the rumbling hulk turning out from a number of stone buildings towards them. "You six, form into groups of two each and find the rest of the saboteurs, tell them to hurry up and get out of here! You four, you're with me. Kaito, Miku, you too!"

"What're we gonna do?" Miku asked, standing closer to the blond.

"We're gonna take out that tank…" Len muttered as he saw his group disperse. "It'll provide enough of a distraction, but we're gonna have to move out and away from these fuel tanks! Follow me!"

_'Shit, this isn't going to go good…'_

* * *

The hospital was crowded today.

The waiting room was full to the rafters, the seats all taken up already by men and women alike waiting to be seen by a doctor, the administrative staff behind the counter in complete chaos as they tried to sort out the incoming reports and requests.

'Hmm, this isn't good…' A young woman said as she opened the backdoor to the room, holding a clipboard to her chest, her white nurse outfit descending below her knees alongside her long blonde hair tied into a single ponytail. 'I'd better get the doctor's letters and get back upstairs as soon as possible.'

Very quickly she weaved her way through the crowded place, dodging men and women carrying stacks of paper and trays of coffee. Soon she reached a wall with dozens of pigeon holes through it.

"Alright, now, where's the doctor's…" She whispered to herself as she dodged another woman rushing by with more letters. "Ah, here we are!" She said to herself as her hand lashed forwards, grabbing a stack of papers within one of the boxes. "Alright, time to get out of here." Quickly, she followed her own advice, and made her way back to the room's exit.

"Hmm…The report came in today huh…" She said as she looked through the letters. "I'd better pass this to the doctor first."

'But I wonder why it is so crowded today…' She thought to herself as she walked along the quieter corridors of the hospital's interior. 'Sure, we are at war, but there shouldn't be so many patients here at the Capital…What's happening…'

Very quickly she reached her destination, and knocked on the door three times, before a voice behind it admitted her.

"Doctor, here's the latest reports we've received." The young woman said as she walked in, passing the stack in her hands to the elderly man at his desk.

"Ah, thank you very much." The man replied, looking up at her from his work, reaching out and taking the stack, his white coat brushing lightly over his documents. "How is she now, anyway?"

"Her body has always been very weak, doctor." The woman replied, sadly as she held a clipboard to her chest. "Right now she seems to be doing alright."

"Hmm…" The man nodded his head, before tearing open the top letter with his finger and reading the words within.

"Interesting…" He muttered after a long while as he read it. "This really is something new…" He licked his lips as he thought.

"What is it, doctor?" She asked, slightly impatient now.

"The symptoms she has are similar to Multiple Sclerosis, but…" He replied, giving her the letter to read. "They are progressing too quickly for that to be correct. It seems to be something else rarer, without a cure as well."

"Dear…" She whispered as she read the report, biting her lower lip as she read it.

"It appears that this disease only strikes those who are normally very weak…" The man said as he continued reading. "So I guess, with her…"

"It isn't much of a surprise then." The blonde woman said, finishing his sentence as she held the paper, reading.

"Yes indeed." He opened another file, before standing up and walking to the window to read it more carefully. "As I said, the symptoms are similar, but at a far faster pace. Multiple Sclerosis patients can live out most of their lives normally. But in this case…"

"Patients don't live for much more than 1 year." The woman said, looking up from the letter aghast.

"Progressive parallel disability from the legs upwards will paralyse her first." He said, nodding sadly as he placed the documents on the table, looking out the window. "Afterwards it will make it difficult for swallowing food, then breathing. Then inevitably her body will cease to respond properly at all. But, there is apparently hope…"

He began to walk around his table, looking at a map pinned on the wall. "There have been reports of weak patients making an almost complete recovery if they regain their strength against diseases. So with that, it is possible for her too to make a full recovery…"

"Provided she can gain strength when she originally had none." The woman said frankly.

"After living in such a crowded city such as this…" The man said, gesturing to his window, the myriad of cars and smog clouding everything, "She is like a flower without any sunshine." He then moved towards his desk as he shuffled through the stack, reading each very quickly.

The woman blinked several times at this, understanding what he was referring to.

"Her father is on the way as we speak." The doctor continued regardless. "Please pass on the information to him when he arrives; I'm due to go into the operation room soon and I won't be free for the rest of the day."

He turned around to her as he handed a few pages from the stack. "Explain the situation to them, and see what he says. Please give him my blessings as well. Thanks, Neru." He nodded once at her.

The woman nodded once in reply, before turning around and walking out of the room with the notes in hand.

_'I wonder how they are going to take this…'_

* * *

The hospital room was quiet.

There in the single bed within the empty room, sat a young blonde woman as she looked out of the window.

She was dressed in a simple long, light blue shirt that covered her from her shoulder down to her knees. Her eyes, although tired, still had a small spark of life within her as she watched the birds outside play in the wind.

'It must be nice, being able to play so energetically…' She thought to herself. 'Here I am…Sometimes I can't even feel my feet anymore…Sometimes…How much longer, I wonder…'

She heard a soft click from the door on the opposite side of the room. Turning her head around, she smiled at the incoming guest.

"Neru." She said clearly as the blonde came towards her.

"Here's your lunch." Neru said as she placed a metal tray down onto the woman's lap. "We don't want you starving in your condition now, do we?" She smiled at her as she dragged a chair over to the bedside, sitting down to accompany her.

"You're always so good to me." The woman smiled gently as she picked up the knife and fork, and began to eat. "Thanks for always coming."

"Oh, don't worry, it's my job after all." Neru smiled back, watching her friend dig into the meal. Her smile soon faded though, as she thought about what the doctor said.

"What did the doctor say?" The woman asked, smiling again as she left her food for a brief while.

"Ah, how did you know?" Neru asked, taken by surprise.

"Haha, you always talk to the doctor before you come to see me, you know." She laughed gently. "So come on, what did he say?"

"Mmm…" She fidgeted a bit, before giving her the report she held in her hand.

"He says that what you have is very rare; and only occurs with people that are normally very weak."

"I'm not very surprised." She replied sadly as she read it.

'Ah, so it was true…'

"The few patients we know of usually don't live for much longer than a year." Neru continued. "It's similar to another disease that usually takes many years to set in, but you have something that is acting far faster than that."

"A year, huh…" The woman said, resigned to it.

'My weak body really is destined to die so quickly…'

"Well, the doctor says that there is hope…" Neru continued, brightening. "Some patients who have had this before, have made a full recovery if they can regain their strength."

"I think that it isn't really that much of an option for me though." She smiled tiredly. "I've always been very weak; it's not like I can make such a recovery when I never had any strength."

"You may as well try!" Neru said fiercely, standing up as her friend was taken aback.

"Neru…" She mumbled.

"What do you have to lose if you just try?" She continued furiously. "The doctor said that even a change of scenery is enough to improve any person's strength, so if even something as simple and easy as that can work, then what do you have to lose if you try? You'd certainly have your entire life to lose if you don't!"

"Neru…" The woman repeated again.

"And…And…" She began to stumble now, running out of things to say. "I…Ah!" She exclaimed as she felt the young woman grab her hand suddenly.

"Thank you, Neru." The blonde smiled at her as she held her hand. "Thank you for worrying about me. Maybe a trip to the countryside wouldn't be too bad, after all…'

"Rin…" Neru murmured, holding onto her friend's hand as she slowly sat back down on the chair.

A moment of silence permeated the air as the two sat, watching each other and enjoying the company, before suddenly the door behind them opened up.

"Rin!" A voice almost shouted.

Neru quickly stood up and turned around, meeting face to face with a man clad in black, a felt hat held firmly in his white gloved hand, a red armband fastened around its bicep as his blue eyes stared intently from behind his spectacles, strands of blond hair covering them partially.

"Father…" Rin replied, looking at him.

"Sir." Neru said, blinking several times before she turned to the woman in bed, who nodded at her, passing the document she still held in her hands. "I'll brief you very quickly on the situation." She quickly walked towards to the man, and lead him out of the room.

Rin sat there in bed, watching the two disappear around the door as it closed shut. She closed her eyes and sighed briefly, before turning back to the food on her lap.

_'I wonder how the countryside is like…'_

* * *

A small group of people could be seen resting within the forest's thicket, even as an almighty explosion could be heard from the distance.

"Shit, that Panzer Tank almost killed all of us!" A man cursed.

"Yeah, but at least we got the depot." Another shouted in reply.

"They won't be able to stage too many operations in this area anymore, that's for sure…" Len replied, even as he cursed himself for not planning further.

'Shit, that killed almost half of us…' The blond thought to himself, as images of his troop being gunned down effortlessly played back in his mind. 'I should have known that they'd have a functioning tank; it is a depot after all…'

"Kaito…" Miku moaned. "Kaito…"

"What is it, Miku?" The blue-haired man asked, his head hanging limply as he panted.

"This is getting too risky…" She muttered quietly. "We almost died this time…Why can't we just live like normal people? Instead of fighting every day and risking our lives for something like this? In the end when the war ends either way…who'll credit us for little things like this?"

"I know what you mean, Miku…" He said, letting an arm snake across her shoulders. "I'm getting tired of it too…"

The two rested there, sitting side-by-side as they panted, worry about their future, and their life, running through their minds.

"What do you say…" The teal-haired woman began, whispering into her partner's ear. "We dump these guys to the Germans…And live a normal life? Together?"

* * *

**First things first, 2 weeks without an update...Hmm, I'll be seeing how often I can update this one, 2 weeks seems to be a relatively good number though, so maybe expect the next one out by then (unless the reviews end up changing my mind). I intend to keep this one relatively short in terms of chapters, but longer than the average one-shot I find floating about the place.**

**The plot thickens eh? I'm expecting Miku & Kaito fans to blam me for this, but then if you are one of them, then I should ask why are you reading a fanfic focusing on the TWINS? Regardless, I have some 'special' plans for the two later which will come around in due time.**

**I hope the 'cast' of the show is to people's liking; I thought that just having a story including just the twins will be very short, very typical, and very boring so I decided to spice things up a bit. Who knows where this'll go though, so please keep reading the next chapters!  
**

**How's it going so far anyway? Comments? Reviews? Blams? Flames? I'd like anything you want to throw at this. I'm not sure whether I should be a prick and impose a '5 review then I update' kinda thing, but something tells me I probably shouldn't do that...**

10/01/2011**  
**


	3. Enter, my dear Prisoner

**Chapter III**

**Enter, my dear Prisoner**

_Chivalry, is Dead. Justice, is Dead._

_For when else does a man become imprisoned for trying to save his country, after being betrayed by those he trusted?

* * *

  
_

The farm was quiet.

The moon rose high above, illuminating the land that stretched for several miles around, a forest partially encircling the land with the rest empty plains. The wind blew strong across the heads of the crop fields that spread themselves everywhere. Dotted between the squares of green and yellow were various buildings; barns, grain silos, and farmhouses to mention a few.

"Fucking bastards." A voice cursed from the shadows as the click of a rifle resounded within the wind.

Len looked out of the silo window from the shadows, watching for any movement as he held his rifle ready, the burning shell of a building bright in the middle of a crop field some distance away.

'They've almost gotten us all already…' Len thought in his mind as he stared down his metal sights, surveying the area. 'Almost all 86 of us…in less than half an hour…' He breathed deeply trying to calm himself, white mist forming in front of his face within the frigid night.

'The Commander is either dead or captured, after staying back to burn the documents he had…I know of at least another ten who managed to escape the farmhouse in time, doubtful about how many are still alive…Now, what are my options…Stay here and kill as many as possible before dying myself…Or run away and find some other place to set up shop…'

'That's kind of an obvious choice now, isn't it?' He grimaced as he thought. 'I refuse to die here in vain…but I'd better get moving while it is still dark. Wait too long, and by sunrise they'll have this entire place covered, running about the place looking for any information that they can gather from the ruins and the fields…'

Slowly he moved away from the window and crept down the stairs to the hay-covered base of the building. Being careful, he took off his shoes and tied a lace together, hanging the pair off his neck so as to let his socks muffle his escape over the cobblestone ground.

'I'll put them on later when I get to the forest…' He thought to himself as he looked out of the door, watching for any more movements within the crop fields. 'The quickest way to get out of here is…through there!'

He then began to run as fast as he could towards the nearest crop field, staying low so that he shouldn't make too large a shadow.

'Careful…' He thought to himself as he stepped into a corn field. 'Don't make too much noise…'

Slowly he made his way through the crops, careful of touching the plants or making too much noise as he moved across the hard earth. Weaving his way through, he made his way to the farm's perimeter, bordering a section of the forest.

'Alright then…From here, I can try and make it to the nearest city and go underground for a little bit…Maybe I can learn something there.' He looked out and around the fields for any sign of movement, before something within the forest caught his eye.

'Miku?' He thought to himself, recognising the two long ponytails descending from her head, as he saw another shady figure cornering her. 'But that isn't anybody I know of…Shit!' He cursed as his mind formed the worst possible scenario. 'Hold on, I'm coming!'

Slowly he crept out of the fields, keeping a good watch in the surrounding area for more of the invaders. Soon enough he was just within the forest, a layer of trees and the dark canopy above now serving to hide him from any to most outside view.

'Alright then…' He thought to himself as he looked around a tree at the two. 'Yeah, that's definitely one of them alright…I'd better not use my rifle; it'd cause too much attention…and it might pierce through him as well…' Nodding to himself in reassurance, he crept up closer to the two, his rifle butt at the ready.

"Come on girl, just 10 minutes and I'll let you go." The man said smugly, his rifle slung around his shoulders as he held a pistol in his hands, waving it about randomly as he spoke. "You won't even know I'm done with you."

"I'd rather die than let you take me." The teal-haired woman replied as she stepped back, hitting the tree behind her as the man stepped closer and closer.

"Bastard." The blond spat just as he stood up behind the man, lashing out with his rifle at the man's head.

It collided with a dull crack, the man's eyes rolling up as he toppled sideways, the woman letting out a small screech as he did so.

"Miku, are you alright?" The blond asked, holding his rifle in his hands. "Are you hurt?"

"Len…" She said as she looked at him, her eyes initially one of shock, before slowly turning into one of calm. "Fancy finding you here too, Len." She smiled at him as she finished.

"Miku, we have to go before some more of these guys come around looking!" He spoke urgently, noticing her breathing as he pointed his rifle at the unconscious man.

"Too late!" A voice shouted out behind him, the boy swerving around just in time to parry a man clad in dark grey military uniform.

"Miku!" he shouted at the girl behind him as he grappled with the man. "Get going! I'll hold them off!"

"It's all in vain, you know." The same voice spoke again as the blond managed to push the man back. "She isn't all you think she is."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Len shouted back as he dodged another attack from the man, turning around and smashing his rifle butt into the man's back, knocking him off balance and onto the ground. But just as he attempted to turn around, he felt a hard smash onto the base of his neck that sent him crumbling face forwards.

But even as he attempted to roll away, he felt something heavy come crushing down onto his back, making it all but impossible to move. Turning his eyes up slightly, he could see an imposing black-clad officer, a pistol pointed at his head.

"You know, Len…" Miku finally spoke as she began to walk closer to the kneeling man. "I was growing tired of how we lived. Running around endlessly, risking our lives for miniscule goals and targets that nobody would even credit us for. We can't even show our faces normally in cities, having to make do instead with living in this pathetic farm."

"What are you saying?" Len grunted, gritting his teeth as alarm bells began ringing within his mind.

"I'm saying that I've had it with our way of life." She spat as he saw her feet in front of his face. "I've had it with risking my life, I've had it with trying to help our country when they themselves can't do shit to help themselves!" He saw her kneel down, her face clearly visible now.

"You couldn't have…" His eyes widened as he said it, even though he knew it needed no explanation.

"Yes, I told them where this little operation was stationed." She smiled, like a child playing with a trapped animal. "I told them how many people were hiding here. I told them that the 'Farmhands' here were actually all rebels, and that the 'Farm Manager' was actually the Operations Manager."

"You told them…Everything…" He felt the blood drain from his face as he repeated his own words, his eyes turning away from her face to the ground as his brain ceased to function, completely dumbstruck. "Everything…"

"Yes, everything." She said as she stood up, two other soldiers came closer. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then, Len. I hope you enjoy, wherever you end up."

"The Storm Leader'll want to see this little tramp." The officer said to the soldiers as she finished. "Pick him up."

"I won't forget this…" He muttered as the two soldiers pulled him up, his limp body offering no resistance, his mind knowing it to be both futile and stupid. "I won't forget what you've did to us…You've condemned us all...Betrayed us all…"

"True, I'm sure you won't…" She said solemnly, watching the men all leave. "But then again, not like you can do anything, even if they don't kill you."

"Do you really think that this was the best idea?" A voice spoke from the forest's shadows after a long while, the men now mere silhouettes within the moonlight.

"I don't really know, anymore, Kaito…" She spoke solemnly now as her partner-in-crime stepped beside her, the thoughts and doubts of her actions now clearly visible on her face. "But I guess, it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

* * *

The train carriage was packed full to the rafters.

Trundling along, the carriage's occupants sat or stood as they could, cut off and unaware of the outside world completely, even with the other carriages of the train. With very little room to move, and very few cracks to see through, everyone was shrouded in darkness.

Len sat in a corner, silent and brooding as he let his hair fall over his face, his eyes closed as he replayed the events on that night, two days ago.

'Damnit…' He muttered in his mind. 'We got busted real bad…There were only about 16 of us that they captured, and by the sounds of things nobody else survived, except for _her_…' He almost hissed as his mind replayed her words again.

'That bastard Storm Leader whatever-the-hell his name was said we were of no 'tactical' importance…But at least our bodies were strong enough to work…' The blond shuddered at the thought. 'Whenever one of them says that, it could only mean one thing…God, I wonder where the others ended up. I know none of them ended up with me, that's for sure…' He looked up at his surroundings, analysing the sort of people on the train.

'Pushed onto this scrapheap of a train, stuck going to somewhere unknown, and with nobody I know of alongside me as well…Still, I can't give up hope yet; no prison is fool-proof after all. I can still escape if I get to know the place well enough. And get back at her when I'm free.' He crunched his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth.

"But for now…survival at this place." He whispered to himself as he stared at his fist, determination filling him as he set his goal in stone.

It was several more hours before the train came to a stop, the metal doors opening as the bright light of noon shone through the doors, blinding the people inside it as black-clad men marched into the train.

"Alright, everyone out!" One of them shouted, his comrades ushering a few out, Len standing up and following suit.

He stood at the base of the ramp for a few moments, the other people within the train filing out behind him.

Still in the same clothes he had during that night, his face and arms had a number of bruises as he looked himself over very briefly.

'They roughed me up a little bit to get me on that train…' He thought to himself as he looked at a small cut on his hand. 'But I guess nothing I would've done would have prevented me from getting on that train.' Afterwards, he looked up, finding himself facing the tracks that ran off far into the distance, a prominent red brick guardhouse standing in the distance.

But he didn't have very long to look, before a man behind him took a firm hold of his shoulder.

"You're to report over to that line." He spoke, before pushing him forwards roughly, the blond looking at him briefly before doing as he was told.

Len stood at the end of the line, still looking intently at his surroundings as his mind paid only partial attention to what's going on in front of him, the line moving at a relatively rapid pace.

'They don't have a lot of guards here for some reason…' He thought to himself as he counted the few black-clad soldiers present. 'It shouldn't be that hard to get out of here...'

"Left." He heard a soldier shout as he turned to look in front, just as the old woman before him was ushered away, revealing to him an oddly familiar face, his eyes opening in surprise.

Evidently the soldier partially recognised him as well, his words half formed as Len stepped tentatively forward, his eyes staring at him in puzzlement behind his spectacles.

"…Kiyoteru?" Len asked quietly at the soldier, his eyes squinting as he tried to identify the man before him. The soldier almost took a step back, blinking several times as the blond mentioned his name. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Ugh." The soldier shook his head, ignoring his words. "Right!" He shouted finally, staring forward into space, trying to block him out.

"Oy, what the hell!" Len shouted as another soldier stepped forward. "Kiyoteru! It's me, Len! Don't you remember me from back at school!" The man just looked straight, ignoring the youth as he was pulled out of the line. "Hey! Don't ignore me, you retard!"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Another soldier shouted back directly into the blond's face, his hand gripping his collar tightly as his spittle flew. "Anyone can clearly see he doesn't know who in God's name you are, now Move!" He shoved him forward away from the line towards another group through the crowd.

* * *

"Fancy meeting him here then eh…" Kiyoteru muttered to himself, his boots tramping through the massive, empty barracks. He stared at a clipboard, his mind deep in thought as his feet moved automatically, guiding him through memory alone.

The barracks contained hundreds of bunk beds, each having as many as three or four bunks each, crammed together as closely as possible into another dozen set of rows. So cramped, it was almost impossible for two fully grown men to walk shoulder-to-shoulder in between the bunks.

"Alright, Prisoner number 268,394." He began speaking as he arrived at a specific bunk, looking at it very briefly before he began to jot information, from memory, onto the clipboard. "Name, Len Kagami. Age, 17. A Polish Resistance Fighter, arrested with a total of 16 others on 12th July, 1943, and transferred to Auschwitz III, Monowitz for manual labour, date…14th July, 1943." He finished jotting down the final bits of information down onto his clipboard, nodding to himself as he held it under his arm, turning around sharply.

'Ok, that's done for now…' He thought to himself. 'Now, let's find our little friend from years past then…'

Very quickly he weaved his way through the bunks, stepping out of the solid metal doors as he did so, his feet grinding on the gravel pathway as he did so.

'The Prisoners are free for the rest of today to get themselves more acquainted with their surroundings…' He thought to himself as he scanned his surroundings. 'So finding him is going to be a little bit difficult right now…' Just then, he heard shouting coming from around another barracks building a little distance off. 'But I guess he'll have to wait…'

Very quickly he made his way over to inspect the situation, turning the corner of the building to find himself face-to-face in a brawl.

'Hmm, maybe finding him wasn't going to be so hard after all…' He thought to himself, raising an eyebrow.

Already, one man was on the floor before the black-clad man, his eyes clearly disorientated and his body unable to move. The blond was standing a few metres away, his fists primed at the ready with another small group of men cowering behind him. In between him and Kiyoteru, stood another three burly men.

"You little shit!" One shouted at him.

"You're gonna get it real hard now alright!" Another roared, punching his fists in the air.

'Hmm…' Kiyoteru thought to himself as he watched them square off. 'I don't know what happened before, but I know this gang; Len doesn't stand a chance if all three charge in.' He nodded to himself before stepping forward.

"What the hell are you bastards doing!" He shouted, his voice easily drowning out any insults the three could throw.

"Sir!" The three automatically turned around, their anger and rage quickly replaced by fear as the three saluted upon seeing his imposing figure.

"Now, explain to me what you shit-for-brains were doing before I got here!" he continued shouting, pointing at the man on the floor.

"Sir!" All three shouted in reply, before one of them began to give his report. "The group over there were not, 'clear' on the rules and regulations of the camp, and we had decided to give them a quick lesson!"

"But the blond over there began to attack us before we could finish off with them!" Another continued.

"And you four couldn't even stand up to him!" Kiyoteru screamed, incredulous. "Seriously, you four against that brat, and you've already lost one! I don't understand who the hell gave you wastes of skin the privileges of Kapos, but trust me, by tonight you're sleeping back in the bunks!"

'And of course, that is the same as death for bastards like these.' He thought to himself at the back of his brain, his mouth remaining firm even as the desire to smile at their shocked faces came over him. 'And evidently, they understand that too.'

"Now, I'll show you useless bags of fat how your job SHOULD be done!" He shouted, stepping forward as his feet crunched the grass, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

His eyes were hard as they stared at the man across from him, the three men cowering behind his figure as he watched and waited.

The blond was clearly surprised at his arrival, his eyes darting between the cowering men and the black figure.

"What are you waiting for, you useless brat!" Kiyoteru shouted out after a while, trying to provoke him. "Or are you only good for beating up pathetic sissies like them?" Evidently it worked, the man charging forward after a brief pause, fists ready.

Kiyoteru spread his legs slightly over the grass, making soft shuffling noises as the blond charged at him. Then, just as the man shot a punch, Kiyoteru shifted his weight slightly, dodging the punch with ease as he gripped the hand tightly. By instinct he quickly dodged another incoming punch, grabbing that hand as well.

Then, almost effortlessly Kiyoteru lifted the young man up into the air, before lashing out with his knee into his adversaries' stomach.

Exhaling immediately, the blond had no chance to defend himself as the black-clad man released his grip, the blond dropping slightly before having a roundhouse kick again directly into his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Is that the best you can do!" He taunted as the blond crouched on the ground, panting and coughing in pain. "God, those four are even worse than I thought! I should have whoever promoted them shot on the spot! Come on!"

The blond gritted his teeth, before charging forwards again, lashing out with a flying kick at Kiyoteru's face.

Again the man easily dodged the attack, grabbing the offending leg as he did so, twisting his body as he lashed out with his own, his boot heel connecting firmly with the man's chin with a resounding crack.

Not done yet, he quickly twisted his body in a full circle, keeping his grip on the blond's leg as he threw him to the ground, his face and body colliding firmly with the ground as Kiyoteru firmly held one leg in the air.

Releasing his grip finally, he crouched down to the young man's face, gripping his head firmly, but gently, before whispering into his ear.

"Don't move a muscle. I'll talk to you later, Len." He felt a slight shudder from his palm, nodding his head as he accepted the answer, before standing up again.

"And that's how you useless meatbags do it!" He shouted again, turning around. "Now get out of my sight before I shoot YOU bastards on the spot!"

Immediately the three thugs ran off, already in fear of their life as Kiyoteru turned around to look at the group of men on the opposite side of the field, still cowering in fear.

"Go back to your bunks." He commanded them, watching them closely as the filed past him, silently and hurriedly.

He watched them disappear around the corner, then for a few moments more, before exhaling deeply, his posture going slack.

"How you holding up down there?" He asked as he looked down at Len's motionless figure.

"Do you seriously think I'm holding up alright after that!" The blond almost shouted, rolling over onto his back so he could see.

A large, bleeding, but shallow gash could be seen just under his right eye, and another above his left eyebrow where he connected with the ground, and a few more scratches could be seen under his chin from his boot.

"Yeah, alright, you took some damage." Kiyoteru said, smiling as he sat down. "You would have fared a lot worse if you did go up against those three though."

"Yeah right." Len said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his face, cringing at the pain. "My entire face and chest burns, damnit! I don't remember you hitting this hard back 5 years ago!"

"That was 5 years ago, idiot." He commented, tapping his foot. "I ended up in the army remember, so of course my hits are going to get harder."

"Guh…" The blond sat up, cringing as he did so to look at his friend. "So ever since I moved back to Poland, you've been stuck fighting and hitting people?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged as he looked around, making sure nobody was nearby. "I did graduate from there when you did decide to go back to Poland, 5 years ago."

"So, aged 23 and already so deadly in a fistfight then." Len nodded to himself as he thought. "I can see why they cowered at the very sight of you."

"No, that's not really why." Kiyoteru said, chuckling solemnly. "Those four have a fairly bad reputation around here. And the only people that can keep them, and their type, in line are people like us." He patted his red armband several times to extenuate the fact.

"So…How does the system, work here, exactly?" Len asked tentatively. "I don't exactly cherish the idea of fighting you again, and ending up like this…"

"Well, next time, you likely won't be fighting me." The man commented. "You'll be facing thugs and convicts who are far more likely to go overboard and kill you straight off, unlike me." He smiled sadly before continuing.

"This camp is headed by people like me. Under our direct command, are what we call the Kapos, essentially convicted criminals who trade in a decreased jail term for working for us; look for the Green Triangle, and a Brown armband signalling their status. They are expected to keep you all in line using any method necessary."

"Hence the violence then…" Len cut in.

"Exactly." He continued. "But they aren't exactly one for moderation; I've known many prisoners here who have died from severe beatings. You would have probably joined them if those three started at you. Normally however, looking at you…" He had another quick look at the blond, studying his clothes.

Dressed in tight-fitting striped prison fatigues and wooden clogs that seemed to be at least 3 sizes too big for him, he had a red, uninverted triangle with a black P printed prominently on his shoulder, alongside his prison number.

"You aren't one of the more 'favoured' targets." He commented.

"And who are, pray tell?" Len asked.

"The prisoners are sorted out into different groups based on their crimes, identified by the triangle on their suit, like yours." He said, solemnly as Len turned to look at his own triangle. "The favoured targets, are the Golden Triangles…"

"I see…" The blond said quietly, nodding his head.

"The many Kapos that make up this camp's guards are promoted from normal prisoners to fill in the gaps of our own ranks." Kiyoteru continued. "They are given far more privileges, like their own room, when their ranks are raised, but our expectations of them also rise. Due to the cruelty that they normally show, if they are turned back into normal prisoners, and forced to go back to the bunks…"

"They're going to be murdered in their sleep." Len finished.

"More often than not, yes." Kiyoteru said, nodding his head.

"So when can I get help from you to escape this hellhole?" Len asked finally, cutting to the point.

"You don't get out." Kiyoteru said simply. "Unless you want to die."

"Seriously!" The blond asked, incredulously. "Even with you?"

"I can't help you get out, Len." Kiyoteru stated. "Even if you do manage to escape, the guards here will catch you and kill you on the spot. Not to mention torture to death another 10 or so people from your barracks"

"...Shit…" Was all Len could say, looking at his feet as doubt encroached his mind.

"You thought that the few guards like me meant an easy escape, huh?" The man said, snorting. "Even though we are few, we have the equipment to track you down. Plus, remember that the Kapos also work for us."

"Ah, that explains what I saw earlier then…" The blond said briefly, still staring at his feet.

"...However, even though, I cannot help you get out of here…" Kiyoteru said after a while, still looking around for people coming. "I can help you survive in here." He turned his face to the blond, tapping his shoulder.

"And perhaps, even give you a brown armband as well, eventually."

* * *

**Mmm...Maybe I made Kiyoteru a bit too violent/hotheaded here; perhaps Gakupo would've fit the role a bit better...but then again how would I have managed to write the first chapter with that lineup is beyond me...**

**Now the 'Prisoner' has entered the 'Prison', I wonder how things will go from here...Although I do have a list of planned chapters to write up, I still don't know where the heck this thing'll end up, let alone what the heck I'll end up writing for it...Rest assured though, that the tragic ending we have always known and love (yes, I know you do) will be stuck on the end. Don't worry about it.  
**

**I decided to post it up a few days early since I had it lying around...plus since its the start of the weekend there's a higher chance of people reading it (and with more readers, comes the possibility of more reviews, and more reviews automatically means more motivation, so there's a hint for ya ;D)...Although there's also a higher chance of there being an ocean-load of other new stories/updates coming today and pushing this poor guy over to the 2nd page in the first 5 hours...D8**

**Regardless of that, I'm still open to comments about how the story is going, and whether my idea of putting Miku & Kaito in this role is actually such a good idea or not...=w=;; (Toss in some comments about Kiyoteru in there too if you feel bothered please).  
**

**Well, until next time!**

**22/01/2011  
**


End file.
